Uncertain
by WhiteWolfSearching
Summary: Kurama is dying,but who stabbed him to begin with?Will he live?Will he die?Read to find out my lovlies.(WARNING!YOAI!)


Uncertain.By Lyndsey williams  
  
  
I know I felt the sword slice through my body,but I don't remember who my attacker was. Its not that painful.It feels like a little papercut.I stand here stunned.I have no recolection of what just happened to me.Thats sad when you can't even remember who attacked you.I laugh at myself.  
I don't feel the pain anymore.As I look at this sword lodged through my stomach. Am I dying?I ask myself as I stumble back wards to be caught with warm hands.My cold skin warms a little to the touch.  
My eyes are blurred and its sad...I don't know who's holding me.Is it Hiei?Yusuke?Kuwabara?Its actually a funny thing.I'm usually so careful.How did this even happen? I want to cry out but my voice isn't working.Why should I cry out anyway?I don't feel anything.I look down at the sliver blade. My fingers were wrapped around it.  
Crimsion laces around my fingers and I just stare at it while it drips down to the lush green grass I'm sitting on. I'm uncertain whats going on.I can hear muffled screams and voices.I can't see anything but the blood on my hands and stomoach.Ocasionally I see the faint glitter of the silver blade. Why doesn't it hurt? Am I dying? The hands that are holding me are tightening their grip.  
I wish I knew who it was.I hear my name whispered but I can't reply.Tell me whats going on. I wish I knew. I don't want to die yet.I don't want to leave my mother or my family. I have grown comfortable in this human body. I am not ready to leave it or am I? My skin feels cold against my bones. Is that possible? I believe it could be. The color of my blood once again catches my attention as a pool of it forms around me.   
The pale hands that hold me are covered in my blood as well. I feel the hands let go and who ever it was circles infront of me.All I can see is black. They pull my hands away from the now crimson blade. The black figure grabs the handle and slides the blade from my stomach. I hear my voice scream out in pain.I can feel it now. I almost fall over but I'm caught by those same warm hands.  
"Kurama,"The voice whispers my real name. "Hn,"I manage to squeeze out of my throat. "Does it hurt,"The voice asked. I can reconize the voice now. "I'm not sure Hiei,"I answer my voice craking. Oh God.How could I foget about Hiei. My love my soul. "Kurama,"Hiei whispers again. "yes,"I answer. "I'm sorry.I wasn't there,"Hiei says his voice a different pitch than usual. "Its not your fault,"I reply.  
I can barely make out the curves of his cheeks. His eyes are wet and moist with tears. "Don't cry for me Hiei,"I say as I reach up and touch his face. He burrys his cheek in my palm. Its wet. "Your dying though,"Hiei says. "I know,"I reply as my blood mixes with his tears.Its the third time I'll dye.I remember now.The death of my human body wasn't dying now.It was my youko form. I remember the grieveing of my family as I watched from a window. I also asked them not to cry for me.  
I guess they can not help it.Its how the heart works. I hear Hiei stiffle a small sob. "I will be back for you love,"I say softly. Hiei just looked up.I can't see what his eyes said.They were just a blur. "How,"Hiei asked softly. "I don't know how.I don't know when,but I will be back for you.You and I are one.One mind,One body,one spirit,One love.Forever,"I said as I felt my own tears streak down my face. I didn't want to leave Hiei.My love. Hiei only nodded in my hand.  
"I can't stay with you much longer I'm afraid Hiei,"I said as the pain from my stomach shot through my entire body. The wound was beyond healing.I knew it and Hiei knew it as well. "Please.Don't leave me,"Hiei whispered. "I never will.I'll always go on living in your heart.As long as you remember me," I said. "How could I ever foget you,"Hiei asked. I only chuckled. "Don't laugh at me youko,"Hiei snorted. "I'm not laughing at you.I would never.I was laughing at the first time we met.I was terrified of you,"I laughed again,but  
my laugh turned into a cough. "I remember,but now the tables have turned.I'm afraid of you.That you are dying,"Hiei said. I felt guilty.His voice was low and sad.A tone I hadn't heard in a long time.Hiei held me in silence. "I love you,"Hiei whispered. "And I love you,"I remember saying just before I closed my eyes. I felt his grip tighten aroun my arms. I wasn't completely dead. I had no energy to move or open my eyes. I felt my lungs exhale the last time and I felt the wind through my hair the last time. Every precious memory of dying still engraved on my soul.  
I then remember feeling myself lift up out of my body.I saw Hiei.He was crying into my chest.Yusuke and Kuwabara watched him hold me closely. I wanted to return to my dead body and hold on to Hiei,but I couldn't. I had to find a way to return to Hiei. Some day I will.I don't know how.I don't know when,but I will.I just hope he remembers me.Till the end my love.I will remember you.  
I am uncertain of what to do now as I watch him from up here. Its sad to see him hold on to my limp body.It'll change soon.  
  
I stand here facing those lost red eyes."You don't remember me do you,"I ask softly. "How dare you assume that I could forget you,"He yelled at me. "I guess you do then," I reply my red hair swiping across my eyes. It had been 4 years. When I found out my human form wasn't dead. He had been in what was called a coma. I looked down at my feet as Hiei stared at me.It felt like he was trying to burn a hole through me with his eyes. "Don't ever die again,"Hiei yelled embrassing me in his warm arms. I felt a sigh of reliefe escape my mouth. "I don't plan on doing it any time soon,"I chuckled.  
"Don't laugh at me stupid fox.Just..Kiss me,"Hiei said crushing his lips against mine.The lips I had almost forgoten.The warmness of him capturing me.How could I forget.It was you who saved me many times.It was you who made me smile.It was you who thrust the blade through my stomach,through fear.That I would never be yours.I'd die again to satisfy you my red eyed love.I'm uncertain when though.I'm uncertain of being alive now as our hearts pound in rhythm.I'm uncertain if I'll ever tell you....I knew it was you.I'm uncertain of myself.I'm uncertain of you. I just wish I knew.Can I depend on you..as you have depended on me?  
  
The End.  
  
P.S. I'm sorry its short.I am new at this type of writing.I wanted to try a sad/happy story. Did I accomplish my goal? I hope so. 


End file.
